For Better And For Worse
by ImagenaryFriendd
Summary: After Jeff has had the worst experience of his life, there's only one person he can run to: Nick. Nick's comforting ends up in something more. One-shot. WARNING: contains rape. So if you're sensitive to that, don't read.


Jeff was walking back through the dark alleys. He had just walked a friend, who had been drinking just a little bit too much, home, and now he was heading home himself.

It hadn't been such a long night, it was only 1 AM, and their nights mostly ended at 3 AM at least. Maybe he went home this early because his best friend Nick hadn't been there this time. Jeff tried to convince Nick to come with them, but after what happened last time they were drunk, Nick'd rather not go out for a while.

Jeff understood, he knew how a hangover felt and, although Jeff himself was able to resist the unconscious pressure of his drinking friends, he knew how Nick would not be able to contain himself between all their drinking friends. He had to accept that this was for Nick's own good.

He put his hands in his pockets and walked a couple of metres, deep in thought, untill someone from a smaller side alley grabbed him and dragged him along.

Jeff struggled and tried to get out of the strong arms (which most definitely had to be a man's) while kicking in the air and screaming as loud as he could, but the man was stronger and covered Jeff's mouth with one hand while he closed his other arm tighter around Jeff's ribcage.

What was this supposed to be ? Did he want to beat him up ? If so, why hadn't he done it already ? Did he want his money ? It wasn't much, but if that's what he wanted, he could have it, Jeff didn't care.

When the man finally released him from the hand on his face and turned Jeff with his face to the wall and his hands resting of the filthy wall, Jeff tried to catch his breath and tried to think clearly.

But there was no time left for that because the man had started pulling down his trousers. Jeff gasped for air when the cold air touched the bare skin of his lower body and he realized what the man wanted. He panicked and almost started hyperventilating while he tried to get out of the man's arms –which only caused the man to fling him to the ground.

His heart was racing and he tried to crawl away on his hands and feet as fast as he could, but two big hands grabbed him by his waist. Jeff's screaming turned into a sharp cry and tears were streaming down his face when the man entered him.

The almost unbearable pain paralyzed him. He heard the moans and panting from behind him, and he started feeling nauseated because the man clearly seemed to enjoy this. Hot tears streamed down his face and he could barely breathe.

"Please, stop. Stop, please !" Jeff exclaimed between two sobs, giving up his attempts to escape.

His words were ignored and the movements of the man sped up, causing Jeff to cringe in even more pain.

The thrusts went deeper and deeper, and were sped up once more. Jeff was practically crying out in pain by now. Why was this happening to him ? Why him, what had he done wrong to deserve this ?

"No !" He sobbed before his cry turned into an angry and desperate growl, there was one final thrusts, and he felt a warm liquid filling his lower stomach, causing him to feel even more sick than he already did.

His arms and legs gave up on him, and Jeff's body hit the floor. He saw the man running away and Jeff tried to keep breathing through his pain and tears, but his breathing was nothing more than short hiccups now.

He tried to sit up, but a sharp sting of pain stopped him. He stood up, and managed to pull up his pants. He looked around a bit disorientated and started limping in the direction of the street. He had to hold himself up against the wall because he was shaking heavily.

When he reached the corner, he saw some people staring at him for a second before they continued their walks. All these people knew what happened, all of them, and no one offered him help. Not even _one_ person.

He gritted his teeth in anger and pain.

What was he going to do now ? There was no way he was going home now. He couldn't face his parents like this. The only option was Nick. Maybe he would be able to tell Nick, and if he wasn't, Nick would still be there him to comfort him.

* * *

><p>After he had limped to Nick's house, he pressed on the doorbell. A light went on somewhere in the hall on the first floor, and he could see Nick's mother through the window. She was wearing a thin, peach night dress, her nails were red and her hair messy.<p>

She flung the open the door with one angry movement. "Jeff, what in-" she stopped mid-sentence when she saw the state Jeff was in. "Oh my goodness, Jeff, what's going on ?" Her voice was soft now. "Wait, I'll get Nick." She hurried up the stairs and Nick stumbled down the stairs while he put on a shirt (Nick always slept shirtless when he was at home).

When he saw Jeff, his eyes widened and he hurried to the door. "Jeff, what the hell happened ?" he grabbed Jeff softly by his shoulders, pulled him inside and lead him up the stairs to his room.

Jeff was shaking like crazy, there was dirt all over his face and his eyes were puffy and dry from crying.

Nick pulled a blanket around his shoulders. "So, you gonna tell me what happened ?" he demanded, but in a friendly and patient way.

Jeff opened his mouth to tell Nick everything, but nothing but a sob came out and he started crying before he even realized.

Nick's eyes filled up with compassion. Whatever had happened to Jeff, it must've been terrible. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck and felt the blonde shiver at his touch.

He pulled back immediately. "I'm so sorry ! Did I hurt you ?"

"No," Jeff shook his head. "It's fine." He whispered.

"So it's okay if I .. ?" Nick asked for permission this time.

Jeff nodded and clenched onto Nick as soon as he wrapped his arms around him again. One side of him liked the touch of Nick's hands in his neck and his warm body against his own, but the other side protested at his touch.

But this was Nick, he trusted him with all his everything, and he struggled to keep him close.

Once Jeff had won this fight inside of him, he rested his head on Nick's shoulder and started sobbing in the fabric of Nick's shirt.

Their hug was interrupted by a knock on the door: Nick's mother came in with two cups of some hot beverage, placed them on a cupboard and made her way out again.

Jeff took the cup in his hands as soon as Nick offered him one, and a barely audible, but still clearly grateful "thank you" left his lips.

Nick smiled and sat down in the chair opposite his bed. "Take it easy, Jeff. You'll feel better after you've drank this." He paused and observed Jeff, who stood between the bed and the chair Nick was sitting in, and he noticed he looked a bit hesitant. "You can sit on my bed if you want ?" he offered while he raised an eyebrow, wondering what Jeff's problem was.

But the blonde shook his head heavily and put the cup aside.

"You don't want to sit down ?" Nick didn't understand.

"I-" Jeff choked on his words and swallowed hard. "I c-can't." he stuttered.

"Why not ? What's-" then it hit Nick. There was no other explanation for Jeff's strange behavior. "Oh my gosh, Jeff. Do you mean.." He paused. "Were you raped ?" he whispered softly, trying to look his best friend in the eye, but Jeff only stared at the ground.

He finally looked up and their eyes met. Jeff pressed his lips together and nodded while the tears started streaming down his face again.

Nick's shocked eyes searched for permission and Jeff nodded softly to grant it. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff once again and stroked the back of his neck. "Oh Jeffie, I am so _so_ sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault." Jeff said with a broken voice. "Geez, I should really stop crying." He added with a little laugh when they parted.

"No, it's okay. And completely understandable." Nick reassured him. "Why don't you lay on your stomach for a while ? Do you think that'll be bearable ?"

Jeff sniffed. "I think so, yeah." His voice was still shaky, but a lot of the pressure was gone, Nick knew now. He took place on Nick's bed before a too worried Nick started to pull up the blanket to his chin.

"No, don't." Jeff turned his head and looked up at his friend. "Would you mind joining me ?" he asked carefully.

"If that's what you want .."

Jeff gave a confirming nod. "Yes. It's what I want."

Nick walked to the other side of the bed and lay down next to the blonde. "Am I too close ?" he asked worriedly.

Jeff shook his head. "Not at all. Just-" he swallowed. "Just be careful beneath the waist, okay ?" he looked over at Nick, who was glaring at him with big eyes, and grabbed his hand. "Please ?"

Nick understood and snuggled up against Jeff –he watched his legs carefully.

The warmth of Nick's body felt familiar immediately, and a little smile appeared on his face. "Thank you."

Nick smiled back. "You know Jeff," he turned to his side and looked into Jeff's brown eyes. "You don't deserve this. You are amazing and wonderful and the sweetest guy I've ever met." He wasn't saying this because his friend was damaged and needed comfort, but he meant it. Every word of it. "And I'm so sorry your first experience had to be like that, Jeffie. You deserve so much better." He carefully brought Jeff's hand to his lips and gave it a small kiss. "I- I think I sort of hoped it would be me one day."

Jeff didn't know what to say. He looked stunned and stared at Nick with wide, still a bit red, eyes.

Nick panicked and wanted to slap himself in the face for his stupidity. You don't tell a friend who's almost in trauma something this shocking. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Jeff ! I don't know what I was thinking ! I-"

"No, it's okay." Jeff cut him off and leaned in, hesitated for a moment, but before he could change his own mind (he might not get another chance to do this), he quickly pressed his lips against Nick's.

Nick was startled by this action, but it didn't take long before he breathed into the kiss.

Jeff brushed his lips against Nick's a bit more forceful while he tilted his head to the left and he couldn't help moaning a little bit. He had no idea he had wanted this for ages, but this felt completely right, as if it was meant to be. He cupped Nick's cheek with one hand while he rested on his other elbow and allowed Nick's tongue in.

Nick didn't want this to end. He had been waiting for this so long, but he was afraid for what he felt, what Jeff's reaction would be, and what would happen after. But his mind had practically shut off as soon as their lips met.

He leaned deeper into the kiss and felt Jeff sigh when they parted. He saw his best friend's bottom lip starting to tremble. "What is it ?" he asked, panicking slightly.

"Nothing." Jeff smiled. "It's just .. I had no idea I've wanted this for so long."

Nick let out his breath in relief. "Me too. It's just a shame for you it had to be in these circumstances."

"Who cares about the circumstances ?" Jeff paused and sniffed. "It involved you. It was still perfect to me." He added in a whisper.

Nick rested his head against Jeff's arm and stroke his hand softly.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he said, "From now on, I will protect you from anything, okay ? I'm not going to let this happen again, and I will love you no matter what, for better and for worse." He paused and closed his eyes. "And maybe on one very lucky day, I will get the honorable opportunity to put this right."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for hurting Jeff ! Please don't hate me !<strong>

**Anyways, I hope you were able to enjoy this little one-shot (;**


End file.
